Missing
by ParfaitFangirl
Summary: Two-shot Sougo was going to a dangerous mission and Kondo tells to Kagura. What she will do?
1. Chapter 1

The first division of Shinsengumi was going to a dangerous mission, and they don't knew if would survive. Everyone were chatting to alleviate the tension, except the captain, Okita Sougo, that was paralyzed in the gate.

"I guess she'll never know the true." He thought.

"What the hell is heppening, stupid sadist?" A female Yato appeared in his side.

"Chi-china, what you're doing here?"

"Gorila told me that you have a mission. We were together yesterday, why you don't told me?"

"Why you wanna know? worried about me? Worried about your Master?"

"Eww. I jus want to know when you'll go back, because... Because you owe me a ramen by win our last fight."

"And if we made a trade? Since I don't know if the ramen will be possible, I'll tell you my most shameful secret if you forget the food just this time."

"Ok. What is? You like eat glue? Sleep with a Teddy bear? Works on a okama bar in the weekends?"

"Nope. I love you." He said in a cold tone and stopped. He always knew that she would never correspond. The sand-haired just wanna let the things clear before leave.

"Sadist... You think that will die, right?" She asked, without show the face. "I know your empty head, you would never say this if don't thought that something really bad will happen in this mission."

"Well... Is a dangerous shit. They are a big gang, with many technological weapons, and we can't take many men to not be detected. So, who knows, maybe in the first second a bullet explode my head."

"You can't."

"What?" Sougo looked at Kagura's face, and she was crying.

"You can't die. Promise me that you don't will."

"I can't, don't have ways to know it."

"PROMISE ME!" She screamed, sobbing and hugging him.

"China, everyone is looking you act totally OOC."

"I don't care about this tax-robbers. Just promise me that will come back." She was really desperate, and even with his sadistic instinct saying to make fun of her crazy confession of love in public, Okita doesn't wanted see the girl sad.

"And if we made another trade? I promise that will come back and you promise me that will be mine." He knew that say this thing is totally insane, but decided to risk.

"This means... I NOT WILL BE YOUR SLAVE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She made an angry face, but don't stopped the hug even for a second.

"Is not this, your stupid brat. "Be mine" means that you'll be my girl, my lover, my girlfriend, and never will be with other man." Sougo explained.

"Well, this is impossible."

"Why, you have... Someone else?" Think in someone next to the china girl made the sadist want to kill every men in the damn world, in the damn universe, oh hell, in the freaking existence.

"Nope. I can't promise this now because... I... I..." Kagura blushed a lot.

"You what?"

"I'm yours right now. Even when we fight all the time, and I always call you of idiot and you call me of monster girl, I feel that never will love someone besides you. Even if you don't come back, I'll always be waiting."

"China... Man, I'm so good."

"URUSAI!" Kagura's face changed to a dark red, and she kicked the boy in the "joystick".

"D-Damn, I'll k-kill you bitch. In some years, if you can't have babies, don't come crying."

"Like I was have my children with a idiot. Sorry, but Kagura-sama can arrange something better."

"Try and see what will happen."

"What?"

"This lucky guy will know the feeling of a sword in his ass, drinking all the blood slowly."

"Your jealous sadist..." She smiled a little and took his hand.

"Ah china-san, you came to say bye to Sougo." Kondo arrived and smirked when saw the two rivals holding hands. His plan had worked really good.

"Yo gorilla. Thanks for telling me about this idiot."

"I'm glad to help. But you need to go now Sougo. Toushi will follow your division until a certain point."

"Alright." Sougo sighed when listened about the company of Mayora samurai.

"When you'll be back?" The Yorozuya girl asked, her blue eyes looking at her rival/lover.

"A week."

"I'll be waiting. Don't make anything stupid alright, or I'll go to the hell to kick your sadistic ass."

"Tsc, fine brat." Sougo tried his lucky approaching of Kagura to kiss her, but she only gave a kiss in his cheek.

"When you go back. Just for safety." The redhead smiled and hugged Okita again. "Love you, useless tax-robber."

"Love you too, stupid and flat-chested monkey girl."

"Sougo, if you don't enter in this car on five seconds, I'll murderer you!" Hijikata yelled from inside the vehicle.

"Let's see who's gonna be murdered Hijibaka-san. Ja ne china girl." Okita entered in the car, and the Yato stayed looking at the Shinsengumi leaving Edo.

"Don't dare forget our promise, sadist." She thought, a single tear falling from her eyes. She would be waiting until that bad week have ended, so the bastard will back. And they will fight, argue... You know, the things that prove their real love.


	2. Chapter 2

Okita was almost jumping of that damn car because of his anxiety. The mission took one week more than the expected to be ended, and they just recovered the comunication with Shinsengumi compound a few minutes before.

"Stop in the Yorozuya before go to the HQ." Okita said in a bored tone to a mamber of his division who was driving.

"But taichou, you're hurted and..." The man stopped when he saw the dark aura of his captain and ran to the Yorozuya. Okita left the car without say any word and climbed the stairs. Every footstep made his injuries worsen, but anything of it mattered to him. The sadist just wanted see the china girl and apologize for the delay.

"Is the second time that I ask sorry for this brat. Must had something wrong with my brain." Sougo said to himself.

"Okita-san? What happened with you? Looks like you got crushed by a truck." Shinpachi was in the front of Yorozuya.

"Not a truck, but a lot of terrorists. Anyway, where's china girl? I really need to talk with her."

"Kagura-chan exited a few hours ago. She's been weird for some reason in the last days."

"Since when exactly?" Maybe was for..

"I don't know, maybe a week? Yes, now I remember a week ago she was really happy and go to some place. But since Kagura-chan returned, she's mute and is hiding herself in the closet. Why the question Okita-san, do you..."

"I have to go. Thanks Megane."

Sougo ran to the place that Kagura could be, and he was right. The Yato was seated in his favorite bench of the park, with the face between her knees.

"What's up monster girl? Lost your last neuron?" He joked, making the redhead look up.

"S-Sadist...?" Were a moment of silence and...

POW! Sougo was kicked by the Yorozuya girl.

"Ow. What the hell you're doing?" He asked and felt something bleeding inside his coat.

"YOUR FREAKING MORON! WHERE YOU WERE IN THOSE DAMN WEEKS?" She asked between tears. Kagura was now on top of Sougo, pounding him in the face.

"The mission..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MISSION!" I-I thought that you had broke our promise. In this idiot week I thought that y-you..."

"Sorry. The comunication was cutted and we had some troubles."

"D-Don't scare me dammit!" She sobbed and felt something wet in her chest, That was... Blood?

"Sougo... You're alright?"

"You are calling me by my name."

"Don't change the subject!" Kagura blushed.

"Well, I was on a mission, so is natural be a little broken." He lied, because in reality the pain was killing him.

"A little? Let me see this..." Although of Sougo try to hide was useless, Kagura opened his coat and shirt, showing a big cut.

"Taking off my clothes in this sugestive position? I didn't knew that you like this kind of things China."

"You're hurt. WHY YOU'RE NOT IN THE HOSPITAL? WANNA DIE?" The Yato stood, pulling Okita's hand. "Sadist, you're doing this for..."

"Don't be full of yourself red monster. I'm doing this for not be the kind of person who breaks promisses."

"The promise is not more important than your life. Just go to the hospital, then after I will destroy all your bones and send you to there again!"

"China, don't be stupid, I'm perfectly..." The Shinsengumi's sadist lost the conscience, and just felt the china girl taking him for somewhere.

A few hours later...

"Shit, my head is..."

"You're awake! Now be a good boy and say ~Ahh." Kagura said for the now-awake Sougo, threading ramen into his mouth.

"HOT! Are you trying to kill me China?"

"Of course not. I'm just acting like the cute shoujo heroins, but you ruined everything!"

"I have sure that shoujo heroins don't put hot food in the mouth of their badass and wonderful boyfriends." Kagura pinched him by the prank. "Besides, where we are?"

"Don't recognizes your own bedroom? What a retarded." The girl laughed soundly and ate the rest of ramen.

"Oy, this thing is not for me?" Okita asked taking the bowl and receiving a punch of his beloved. "Oh, I forgot a thing."

"Your brain?"

"Hilarious china girl, but is not this. I remember that a certain monster promised me a thing when I back."

"I don't know anything about this. Who told you that? Gorilla? Mayora?" Kagura disguised.

"Nope. But don't worry, I'll refresh your mind." Sougo said and locked the girl's lips with his, pulling her to more closer. The sweet kiss started to stay more demanding, and the redhead moaned between her almost-boyfriend's lips, when felt the sadistic hands in her right thigh.

"China-san, Sougo woke up?..." Kondo opened the door and saw Kagura in top of Okita, the two rivals kissing and touching each other in a very savagely way. The sadistic couple looked at the Commander and Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi, with the girl totally ashamed and the young man with his habitual poker face.

"See, I told you that they were having fun together." Kondo said and Hijikata gave to him some money.

"Fine, you won. Sougo, if you wanna do perverted stuff with this girl, go to somewhere else. I don't wanna Shinsengumi destroyed by that idiot perm-head." In a moment, Okita caught a bazooka from only-God-knows-where and shot Hijikata.

"I'm going to Yorozuya now! Take off your hands sadist!" an angry Kagura said, raising and going to the door.

"Oy china, w..."

"I'll come to see you tomorrow. Don't leave this futon for anything, listened spoiled brat? If you let me worried I'll hunt you and tear your guts. Improve fast, ok sadist?" She gave a beautiful smile and blushed before say... "I love you. Bye bye!" And the redhead left the Shinsengumi, letting a confused, hurt and fucking happy sadist in his bedroom.

"Yes, I love you too China girl."


End file.
